


Baby, Please Have Mercy On Me

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Because He Doesn't Like Steve Dating Men, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Worries That He's Being Homophobic, But He's Not Homophobic, But It's Not In A Bad Way, Clint Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, He Just Wants Steve To Be His, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Bucky Barnes, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, True Love, Virgin Steve Rogers, implied bottom Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Person A thinks they're being homophobic when person B starts dating the same sex.Turns out Person A is really in love with Person B.~~~Bucky is Person A and Steve is Person B. A lot of misunderstandings but with an inevitable happy ending :P





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



> Based off a prompt on Tumblr which I now cannot find! D: Basically the premise was: 
> 
> Person A thinks they're being homophobic when person B starts dating the same sex. Turns out Person A is really in love with Person B.
> 
> Credits to whoever created that! I'm sorry I don't have the source. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I own no one. Enjoy! <3

* * *

Bucky wasn’t annoyed.

No, he was not. Steve could date whoever he wanted. He could kiss whoever he wanted, sleep with – _no, don’t think about that_. Bad thoughts. The idea of Steve being with someone else made his skin crawl but he was his best friend, and Bucky had to do the decent thing and support him. No matter how much it broke his heart.

That is, until Steve came back from a date, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Stevie, what happened?” Bucky growled, getting Steve to sit down in their living room (sort of, their sitting room on their floor of the Compound).

Steve groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, “he wanted…to sleep with me.”

“Stevie,” Bucky sighed worriedly, eyes darkening at the thought of that man laying a hand on Steve. Bucky took hold on Steve’s shoulders and held back a growl as he said, “what did he do?”

“Nothin’,” Steve shrugged, “we went out, he tried to kiss me but I stopped him. He said he wanted to go further when I dropped him off at his place. I said no and he said he doesn’t want to see me anymore. Guess he just wanted to sleep with me.”

“Oh, Steve,” Bucky growled, hugging his friend, trying to offer the best advice and comfort he could, despite loving that the asshole was gone (of course, he never wanted Steve to get hurt, but he just didn’t want Steve dating anyone at all), “he’s a dick. You don’t need him.”

“I know,” Steve sighed, looking down at his hands when Bucky pulled back, “I just thought…I meant more than that, you know?”

Bucky nodded, heart sinking, “I know, pal. I know. You do, you do to me.”

If only Steve knew how much Bucky loved him.

**~~~**

Steve’s next date went better than that one.

The man he met up with was sweet and gentle, he was attentive and wanted to get to know Steve as a person, rather than Captain America. But Steve thinks the man is too good for him, Steve didn’t want someone who appeared to be perfect, and perhaps they were, he just wanted someone who made him happy, who made him smile.

And the only person who did that was Bucky.

Bucky had _always_ been supportive of Steve’s sexuality; he’d come out as bisexual to Bucky years ago and to the 21 st Century after the Accords had been dealt with. He just knew his best friend didn’t love him like that. He so badly wanted Bucky to be the man who he kissed and held hands with, lay in bed with, but Steve was just so damn sure Bucky was into women only.

He was so sure, that he was almost certain he was going to die a virgin.

Bucky did everything he could to make Steve feel comfortable with bringing _the man_ home, but he couldn’t help the anger he felt. Steve seemed to like hanging out with him, but they didn’t do more than hold hands and exchange life stories. When he’d tried kiss Steve, Steve blushed and jumped like something had zapped him with a taser.

It went on for a couple of weeks.

The man’s name was Tyler. He had been a soldier and was a kind man. Steve liked him, he did. They’d been out a few times but whenever Tyler tried to do more than hold Steve’s hand, like kiss him, Steve moved away. It got to the point where Tyler confronted Steve about it.

And that was it.

He couldn’t hide it anymore. He told Tyler about his feelings for Bucky and there may have been a tear or two on Steve’s part. Tyler was as wonderful as ever and said that they could stay friends but they couldn’t date anymore. Steve understood that.

But they never spoke again after Steve’s confession.

It didn’t matter. Steve only wanted Bucky but he was too scared to say anything.

**~~~**

“Am I homophobic?” Bucky blurted out at dinner, making Steve drop his fork. “I just. Am I bein’ supportive enough?” 

“Buck, yeah of course you are,” Steve spluttered, choking on his chicken.

“Then why don’t you bring that man home anymore?” Bucky asked, “I don’t mind you know. It’s all cool, I just don’t want you thinkin’ I have a problem –

“We stopped seein’ each other,” Steve sighed, looking down, “it wasn’t workin’. I kept freezin’ every time he tried to make a move, guess it just didn’t feel right.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, trying to hide his relief. _God, he was an awful person._

“Yea,” Steve shrugged, “doesn’t matter. And you’re _not_ homophobic. Miss Forbes? From down the road, back in the 40’s? _She_ was homophobic. You’re not.”

Bucky was silent for a moment and then said, “what do you mean it didn’t feel right?”

“Not right person,” Steve mumbled, blushing. Bucky raised an eyebrow at that _. Huh._

“Who is the right person?” Bucky asked, smirking now, praying that someone was on his side. _Let this be true, let this be true –_

“Buck, it really doesn’t matter,” Steve muttered, standing up to put his dish in the sink, “pretty sure he’s into women only.”

“Steve –

“I’m goin’ to bed Buck,” Steve said, then grinned cheekily, “it’s your turn to wash up. Night, pal.”

And then Bucky was left in the kitchen.

**~~~**

“You are an idiot,” Clint laughed, clapping his hands together like a child, “an _actual_ idiot.”

Bucky glared at him and rolled his eyes, “all right birdy.”

“You’re not a homophobe. And you _actually_ , _fucking_ , asked him. It sounds like you’re in _love_ with Steve,” Clint said, still laughing, wiping his eyes, “you thought you were bein’ homophobic…but really you’re just in love with him. Oh, god, that’s _hilarious_ , you’re such an idiot.”

Bucky sat there for a moment and stared at Clint. _He was right_. Bucky wasn’t homophobic, he just didn’t like other men touching Steve, because _he_ wanted to be touching Steve.

Bucky stood up and shoved his pillow in Clint’s face, ignoring his chuckling before taking the lift to his and Steve’s floor, “don’t let the door hit you on the ass on the way out!” Clint called after him.

When Bucky reached their floor, he found Steve on his bed, reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ “Hey, Buck, are you –

“I love you,” Bucky said, as if his life depended on it, stepping forwards with ease and power, towering over Steve, “I love you so much Stevie.”

Steve’s eyes widened and then watered and then he was pulling Bucky down on top of him. “I love you too, jerk.”

Bucky growled and kissed Steve, passionately, like his very soul was being stripped of his body and this was the last thing he’d ever get to feel. Steve moaned and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, as the latter spread Steve’s legs for him to kneel between. Bucky hitched Steve’s legs around his waist, rolling his hips down against the blond’s, making him _whimper_ into the brunette’s mouth.

“Fuck, _Stevie_ ,” Bucky groaned, sucking hickeys into Steve’s neck, “I don’t want anyone touchin’ you. I just want _you_. I thought I was bein’ a dick, but I just…mine, mine. Goddamn it, _you’re mine_.”

“Yours,” Steve whispered, eyes wide with longing and lust, lips reddened, bitten and wet, ( _God he looked obscene_ ) _,_ “ _make me yours_.”

Bucky didn’t need telling twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, nothing sexual happened sorry lovelies. But what did you think? :) 
> 
> I really hoped you liked it WarpedChyld (I didn't know if you wanted me to call you by your real name or not!), but this is for you. Thank you for being such a kind person and putting up with my depressive cycles <3 
> 
> Title reference is from Shawn Mendes' Mercy. Goodness, he is talented.


End file.
